


Выбор

by Gevion



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, Relationship Study
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Привыкнуть добавлять «да, сэр» и «нет, сэр» при обращении к отцу — это самое простое.





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2017.  
> Капитану с искренней любовью.

Привыкнуть добавлять «да, сэр» и «нет, сэр» при обращении к отцу — это самое простое. «Так точно, господин полковник», «никак нет, господин полковник», «ваш приказ понял и готов исполнять». Никакого панибратства, пожеланий удачного дня, вопросов и возражений. Сперва Хьюго сбивался и мямлил. Теперь он даже дома с трудом вспоминает, что необязательно каждый раз вытягиваться по линейке и отдавать честь.

Отцу — полковнику Мартинесу, звать его разрешено только по фамилии, никакого выпячивания родства — дозволено иногда бросить через плечо рубленое «береги себя», но сам он этой привилегии лишен. Хьюго стискивает зубы покрепче и напоминает себе: не высовывайся, не забывай, что на тебя все смотрят, не опозорь семью.

Остальным хватает одного взгляда на нашивку, чтобы решить, как к нему относиться. Хьюго Мартинес-младший, лейтенант. Еще один папенькин сынок получил право стоять в строю элитного отряда, ничего особенного. Такое в армии и госструктурах Колумбии — на каждом шагу. Хьюго Мартинес-младший помарширует с остальными пару месяцев, потом получит повышение, помашет рукой тем, кто начинал вместе с ним, и привет, теплый кабинет рядом с кабинетом гордого отца. Начальство не то чтобы закроет глаза, всем попросту плевать. Лейтенанта Мартинеса выбрал полковник Мартинес, а полковника Мартинеса назначил сам президент Гавирия, так здесь делаются дела.

А вот то, о чем никто не догадывается: лейтенант Мартинес из-за дурости и жажды отцовского одобрения решил погеройствовать и напросился ловить Эскобара, еще не зная, кому поручат руководить отрядом. Тогда президент Гавирия сказал полковнику Мартинесу напрямик: «Либо вы согласитесь занять место Каррильо и сможете достать этого сумасшедшего ублюдка Эскобара и его сикарио раньше, чем он дотянется до вашего сына и многих других, либо да поможет нам бог. Колумбия истекает кровью, вы должны выполнить свой гражданский долг. Можете отдавать приказы сами или смотреть, как их отдают за вас. Делайте свой выбор, полковник, но не слишком медлите — ваш сын может не дожить».

Гавирия знал, о чем говорит. Двух предыдущих кандидатов на его пост застрелили на глазах у всего мира. Он отослал семью подальше, за океан, вздохнул спокойнее и начал отправлять под ножи и пули нарко чужих детей. И пусть это несправедливо, Гавирии тоже нелегко выдерживать давление внутри и извне страны, но Хьюго при встрече хотел бы спросить у него: «Как вы спите ночами, господин президент?»

Кроме него в отряде под началом отца еще сто пятьдесят бледных от волнения выпускников Академии, многие — из семей потомственных военных: в обеденной зале висит портрет деда-генерала, отец и братья дослужились до орденов и поймали по пуле от Пабло. «Серебро или свинец?» — вот что он, по слухам, спрашивает, прежде чем стрелять, и Хьюго не хотел бы думать о том, что выберет, если ему зададут этот вопрос.

Сразу после назначения каждому новичку пришла открытка с траурной лентой — привет от его милости Пабло Эскобара, его первое обещание и угроза: вложенное фото надгробия и разрыхленной лопатами могильщиков земли. Всем известно, что именно так здесь делаются дела. Сто пятьдесят мальчишек жаждут мести за тех, кого похоронили на этой войне, а против них — вся шваль, которая стекается присягнуть королю барыг. Легкие армейские бронежилеты не защитят вчерашних курсантов от РПГ и ручных гранат. Хорошо, если в живых останется хотя бы пятая часть. Они пишут прощальные письма домой, пока армия заказывает новые гробы.

Однажды вечером Хьюго видит стопку бумаги с гербами и печатями. «Погиб при исполнении…», осталось только вписать даты и имена. Работы много. Каждой семье нужно будет выразить соболезнования, каждой матери — сказать: ваш сын сражался до последнего и умер как герой.

Отец замечает его взгляд.

— Нам не поставят памятник. Ты не сможешь поехать в Медельин на выходные ближайшие пару десятков лет, а мне не пожалуют орден, но если Эскобар умрет, его шавки подожмут хвосты и я буду знать, что не потеряю тебя в следующем рейде. Слушайся моих приказов беспрекословно, и тогда, если нам нечеловечески повезет, ни мне, ни тебе не придется получать такое письмо.

Отец запинается, потом добавляет уже мягче:

— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, береги себя.

Хьюго выдыхает, медленно и осторожно, чтобы отец не слышал, как под бронежилетом громко и быстро колотится у него в груди сердце, и отвечает:

— Приказ понял. Есть беречь себя, господин полковник, сэр.


End file.
